


it's you that i've been waiting to find

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Actress Sana, Alternate Universe, F/F, Mechanic Nayeon, kinda sana-centric at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: when a terrible rumour threatens to ruin sana's career, her only solution is to travel back home. home she hasn't visited in ten years. she's en route to her destination when her car stutters to a stop. stuck in the darkness of the night, luck comes sana's way in the form of her old friend, nayeon.(old friend, or something that could've once been)





	it's you that i've been waiting to find

**Author's Note:**

> for #OncesNeverSleep
> 
> special line: from nayeon to sana "i think you and i are dating" - that one ttv5 ep
> 
> the title is stolen from the lyrics of "shine" by years and years

The cool breeze of the evening is welcoming from the sweltering heat of the day. The stark difference of the city life she’s been living, compared to her hometown that she’s now nearing takes her off-guard. She rolls down her window to allow more of the wonderful evening breeze in, even choosing to stick her hand out the window, letting her hand follow the path of the wind. In the ten years she’d been away from home, Minatozaki Sana would have _ definitely _ never considered coming back here again.

A lot of things are swimming in her mind. Her parents, who had encouraged her in her decision to head abroad, yet stopped calling because of Sana’s busy schedule. Would they react negatively? No, Sana knows that will never happen. She shouldn’t consider such a situation. No matter what, Sana knows she’d be welcomed back in _ her _home, if she isn’t welcomed elsewhere, especially after the reason she’d returned.

And then, there were her friends. She recalls the hundreds of memories that were made in this place, some she still cherishes today. Despite that, how will she be received by the town people, especially those whom she once called friends? Especially the ones who had supported her dreams during her senior years, as well as college life. She hadn’t talked to a single one of them for years. Now, as she returns, Sana isn’t so sure if they’ll be delighted to see her.

A series of unfortunate events, unwarranted words and vicious remarks spread across the country. That’s all it took to diminish Sana’s reputation. For some reason, it’s always the woman who falls victim to the accusations, men not given the same critical treatment and misperception as women.

The acting industry is tougher than it looks. Sana has lost count of the times she’s been accused of sleeping her way through the ranks to earn her status as one of the most popular actresses in the business, along with accusations of winning her awards that way. Every person Sana has come across throws an offhand comment or two about it not being a real job. Now, at the age of twenty-eight, going on twenty-nine, Sana can rub her glamorous awards in their faces, proving the results of her hard work. It’s not like her journey to her position today had been one of complete ease, the crazy amount of rumours were a clear example of her lifestyle.

Sana shakes the thoughts out of her head. She’s aware that when she reaches home, she’ll have to explain her choice – but for now, perhaps it’s better to concentrate on the road. Sana looks at her phone which she’s mounted against the vent. There’s about half an hour left to home and she can feel the exhaustion now. Driving for five hours, she’d taken only one break for refuelling and using the bathroom. Now, she feels the consequences of her lack of foresight. It had been a poor choice on her behalf. Her shoulders are aching from being in the same position for so long.

When she returns her gaze back to the road, Sana has to squint to see where she’s driving. It’s suddenly foggy in front of her, clouds of grey smoke blocking her vision. A fire of some sort, perhaps? She glances to her right; the sun is gleaming through the window. When she looks forward again, it’s still cloudy. Her car stutters then, on the border of her hometown. She presses her foot against the brakes, not knowing why her car is acting up. The stuttering comes to a stop and her engine switches off by itself. Sana sighs as she opens her car door, rubbing her face with her palm. Her luck couldn’t possibly get worse..

She kicks the wheel of her car, attempting to release some of the brewing frustration but regrets it immediately. Sana probably looks like a fool, shouting in pain and holding on to her foot as she lets out a series of curses. But then again, who would be travelling around at this time of night? She fishes out her phone from her back pocket, mood brightening up as she considers calling her parents to pick her up. Though, Sana hadn’t looked at the battery. If she had, she would’ve noticed she had two percent remaining – which would probably have been fine for a message, but not for a call. As soon as she dials the number, it rings once before dying completely.

Sana is stuck, stranded in the middle of this road. She’s officially on the border of her hometown, at ten in the evening, with no working phone, no one aware of her arrival and a car that has completely stopped working for some reason.

Maybe, she can look at her engine to see why it suddenly started smoking all of a sudden instead. She knows a thing or two about cars – not much. She’d learned off one of her friends back when she was in school. Sana has a coughing fit as soon as she opens the bonnet. There’s more smoke than she expected and she inhales a whole lot of it by accident. Just as she moves to close it again - because it’s clear she can do nothing - there’s the low rumble of a car engine nearby. Sana squints in the darkness of the night, spotting a pair of headlights coming into town.

She tries to gain the attention of the driver, sticking out her hand in a desperate attempt to hitch a ride home. Thankfully, the car stops. Sana isn’t sure if it’s because of the stranded car or her hand, but regardless, she’s grateful the person has stopped their car. She shouldn’t really trust a stranger, but if they’re headed back into town, perhaps they’re not a stranger after all?

The car’s headlights are blinding and Sana has to look away before she starts seeing stars. The engine cuts out, and a door opens – someone’s feet hit the gravel. There’s a torch in their hand to guide them to Sana. In a fleeting thought, Sana prays it’s not a murderer.

“Are you okay?”

It’s a woman. That’s the first thing Sana notices. The voice isn’t that clear, but there’s a tinge of familiarity.

“My car just stopped running out of nowhere. I’m on my way through to town.” Sana takes a moment to respond.

She notes that the woman freezes in her spot for a fraction of a second. She doesn’t respond immediately. That is, until she lifts the torch and it the light spreads, offering Sana a chance to put a face to the voice.

“Minatozaki Sana. You’re back after all.”

Sana doesn’t have the courage to say her name, feels like she doesn’t deserve it. The woman standing in front of her is definitely familiar. But, also, so unfamiliar. She’s not as Sana remembers – she didn’t expect her to stay the same after ten years, but the sense of surprise is still there.

She’s locked onto the woman’s gaze. Sana can’t help but notice the little changes. The black hair and the bangs, they’re both gone. Instead, her hair is a dark shade of blonde, or maybe brown, honey-like. The torch isn’t giving her enough light to see its true colour. She sweeps it up in a ponytail as if she’s aware Sana is looking. She’s in overalls, denim, of course. Some things don’t seem to change. There are black smudges across her cheeks which are most likely grease, across her clothes too.

Im Nayeon stands before her, reminding her of something that once could’ve been.

“Let me have a look at your car. It’s getting chilly out. Do you want to have a seat in my car while you wait?” Nayeon asks.

Sana bites her tongue, stopping herself from saying yes. “I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

She swears she hears Nayeon mumbling about her stubbornness under her breath, but she doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, she walks back to her car. Sana knows she shouldn’t think about it, but the feeling of rejection washes over her. She’s expecting Nayeon to leave, hearing the doors of her car bang shut. However, there’s the sound of crunching gravel and a pair of feet in front of her. Sana looks up, surprised to see Nayeon looking at her in confusion. She’s holding her equipment in her other hand.

“Did you really think I’d abandon you on the side of the road?” Nayeon sighs, shaking her head as she advances towards Sana’s car.

Sana gnaws at her bottom lip because maybe she did think that Nayeon would leave her here. She’s in the middle of feeling like she should disappear, but the fact that Nayeon stopped to help her is the deciding factor in telling her to stay. Sana wants to help, but she’s sure she’ll do more harm, so Sana just stands there as Nayeon works her magic.

She admires the way Nayeon’s hands move around as she uses her equipment to fix Sana’s car engine. The flashlight is in her mouth and both hands are busy. Sana feels too awkward to be merely standing by the side.

A raft of wind passes through suddenly and Sana shivers in the cold. She didn’t consider pulling a jacket on in her hasty decision to leave her place. She rubs her hands down her arms to provide some sort of warmth.

“Sit in my car.” Nayeon momentarily pulls the torch out of her mouth to offer Sana her car keys.

“No. I’m fine. Can I help you, at least? Let me hold the torch.” Sana grabs the torch before Nayeon can say no. She directs it to the engine, letting it shine on where Nayeon is working.

The silence between them is deafening, well, to Sana at least. She’s aware Nayeon is simply invested in her job, that’s why she’s not speaking but it’s making Sana conscious about what she’s thinking right now. Is she judging her, like everyone has been doing their entire lives?

No.

Sana hates that her mind drifts to the negative possibilities before anything else. The emotional turmoil she’s been through has made her question everything people say. One thing is for sure, she is well aware that Nayeon would never judge her.

She pushes the thoughts out of her head. The main point of her choosing to come here is to leave everything behind, to take a break from the overwhelming stress she’s been experiencing.

“How long are you in for? I’m guessing it’s not for long.” Nayeon asks as she works.

Sana pauses for a moment. She’s not really sure how to go about answering Nayeon’s question because she doesn’t _ really _ have a set date. Truthfully, she’ll probably be hanging around for a few weeks, if not, more.

“It’s indefinite for the moment.” Sana forms a simple response, hoping it’s enough for the moment.

She notices Nayeon’s hands freeze for a fraction of a second but Sana can’t fathom why her presence in town would affect her anyway. She blames what she sees on her tiredness from traveling, ignoring the questions stemming at the back of her mind.

“I’ve done what I can, but I don’t believe there’s much more to be worked on with the current time of night. Bring it in to the car shop tomorrow and I’ll take another look at it with my other co-workers. It should last being able to drive home – that’s where you’re headed, right?” Nayeon informs, slamming the bonnet shut.

Sana watches her every move; the way she wipes her hands on her overalls to how she carefully packs away her equipment. She’s so taken aback by Nayeon’s entire presence, Sana forgets she has a question to answer. There’s a hint of a smirk on Nayeon’s lips when she catches Sana staring, but it disappears as quickly as she sees it.

“Sana?” Nayeon calls for her attention. “Are you going home? Or staying elsewhere.”

“Home. Mom will have my head if I stayed elsewhere.” Sana’s sentence makes Nayeon laugh; it’s true.

Nayeon walks Sana to the car door, using the torch to shed light in the darkness of the street. She waits until Sana is seated before she moves back, placing the torch in her back pocket. Sana rolls down the window of her door. “Thank you. I probably would have been stuck out here for a lot longer.”

“Not a problem. See you tomorrow Sana.” Nayeon mock salutes before jumping back in her vehicle.

Sana rolls her eyes but begins the short distance towards her parents’ home. It’s been an eventful day, that’s for sure. About a minute after she leaves Nayeon, Sana spots a pair of headlights in her rear mirror. She squints, trying to make out who it is before it clicks in her mind mere seconds later. The familiar rumble of Nayeon’s vehicle gives it away. She remains behind Sana as she heads towards her house, maintaining a fair distance yet keeping her presence known. Sana’s heart flutters at the gesture – she’s not all that surprised Nayeon’s caring characteristics still shape who she is.

For a fleeting moment, Sana lets herself consider a life where she hadn’t moved away. A life where perhaps she’d be happy with the friends closest to her. Where maybe, just maybe, Sana had chosen to date Nayeon. But Sana doesn’t have that luxury. She doesn’t have the right to imagine a life with her when she’s the one who chose to leave. Sana lets that thought fade and locks it away, knowing it will only raise her hopes high. She doesn’t stand a chance anymore.

She flicks a glance behind her as she reaches home. The headlights don’t disappear from Sana’s sight until she pulls into the driveway.

\--

Sana tries to close her car door as quietly as she can as she shuts off her engine. The house is quiet and the lights are all off. She’s not quite sure how she’s going to be able to enter without making noise when her mother is a light sleeper. It takes her a good two minutes or so to find the keys she threw in there while she was rushing out of the house. She tugs the house keys out of her bag and freezes for a moment. She brushes her thumb across the keyring attached, the silver etched boarding pass is now filled with scratches. Even though the words are almost unreadable, Sana still remembers every word on it till today. She never took it off her set of keys because it’s invaluable to her, gifted by Nayeon the day before she left.

Sana closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. It’s too much for her to think about right now. Too many different emotions swirling in her mind. Too many memories flashing in her mind.

She opens her eyes. She feels like she can breathe again.

Choosing to ignore the feeling of despair, Sana inserts the key into the front door lock and turns it, pushing the door open. The door creaks and she winces; everything sounds ten times louder during the night. She fumbles to pull in her bag behind her, not realising how heavy it was earlier. Sana takes one step inside the house when the lights above the stairs are switched on. She has to blink once, twice – almost another time. The brightness is too sudden and blinding and she squints, trying to look up to see who’s standing at the top of the stairs.

Before she’s able to register anything, a familiar pair of arms are wrapped around her. Sana gasps as she’s enveloped in the warmth of the love she’s been missing for the ten years she’d been gone. She’s utterly taken off-guard by the overwhelming sensation of being in the embrace of her mother. Sana can’t stop the tears from escaping her eyes as she’s pulled closer.

“You’re home Sattang.” Her mother’s gentle words are enough for her to cave. Sana holds on tightly to her mother’s shirt.

For how long has she been wanting to be in her embrace? Sana can’t comprehend. The safety and comfort that settles in her heart is incomparable to anything she’s ever felt. She’d never truly thought about what it would be like being here again. She knew her parents would openly invite her back in but there’s something else about standing here, being hugged like she’s a precious child to her mother again.

“Sweetheart?”

Sana breaks away from her mother in fright. Her father’s voice is gruff and laced with sleep. It takes her by surprise. He’s never one to be awake in the middle of the night but he’s there, squinting. It takes Sana a moment to realise why; it’s because he’s forgotten to wear his glasses. She chuckles at the incident before the realisation of the current situation sinks in. It’s one thing that her mother has woken up but her father is usually a deep sleeper. She notes that her mother pulls back a little bit from her, still keeping contact, but also offering space. Sana doesn’t know why until her father comes down too, wrapping his arms around her securely.

If there’s one place that could ever be her safe haven, Sana knows it would be in the arms of her parents.

“I don’t think she was quite ready to see you, dear.” Sana’s mother tries to lighten the atmosphere as Sana cries harder in his arms.

“Come on now, our princess just came home. I think she needs to get some rest, right?” Sana’s father consoles her.

Sana hesitantly pulls back from her father, wiping away her tears with the paws of her shirt. Someone ruffles her hair and it makes her laugh because she still remembers her rebellious years where she hated anyone coming close to her head. There’s a warm palm sliding into hers, squeezing lightly.

“Alright, let’s go to your room Sattang.” Her mother is there to guide her forward.

The memories she’d created with her family flashes before her eyes with each step. The one time she tripped down the stairs and broke her front tooth. That time she tried to cook breakfast for her parents. Sleepovers with friends. The water fight with her friends in the kitchen (which she did get into trouble for). Her formal photos by the entrance. Her going away party. Her last hugs with her friends and her parents.

Her conversation with Nayeon in her backyard.

That memory didn’t need a trigger to recall. Sana shakes it out of her head before it becomes something she latches on to for the rest of the night.

As she’s walked to her room, she’s amazed by the fact that their home is still the same as it looked like ten years before. Undoubtedly, Sana _ is _ worried about what her room will look like because it’s impossible for her parents to not have walked inside her room to fix things.

Her father’s hand rests on the door knob of her room door. She doesn’t even know why she’s nervous about this.

“We did change some things. Just had considered you wouldn’t want some of the furniture in there to be the same. We replaced a lot of it towards the end of last year because we were scared they could break. I’m sorry if we’ve overstepped.” His apology is unnecessary – Sana trusts her parents more than anything in the world.

She shakes her head at his apology and hugs them both, receiving kisses on her head as they wish her goodnight. Sana draws in a deep breath as she enters. She’s not ready to see what her parents have done, yet she’s also excited. With the conflicting emotions swirling in her heart, she opens her door and enters.

The first thing Sana notices are the walls. Her pastel white walls have been painted, now a darker hue of purple. She recalls wanting to paint her walls since they’d moved into this house. Her parents had always said they’d do it later, but Sana got the hint later meant never. For a moment, she wonders why they’d chosen purple. But she’s distracted and the thought disappears. She looks over to the rest of the room – most of it is placed the same, just different furniture. There are some new additions to her candy stash, confusing her a little bit. It’s as if her parents knew she was returning.

Sana unconsciously travels towards her dresser, a series of photo frames resting atop. She smiles as she looks at them all. Most of them are photos of her with family but there are a select few that remind her of the precious memories she’d created with her friends. She picks up one of the frames from the back. Her graduation photo is still there. It surprises Sana that she’d forgotten about the fact that her friends had all made it that afternoon. She brushes off the dust on the frame and returns it to its place. 

A sigh escapes her lips as she glances around once more. She notices a pile of magazines on her shelf. Sana decides to pull one out and the cover makes her gasp. She sifts through the rest of them and it leaves her emotions in more of a mess than they’d ever been in.

Her parents had kept every single magazine she’d featured in, whether she was just on the front cover or just a side story. Every single interview she’d done. Every photoshoot she’d taken part in. Behind-the-scenes content. The action is so heart-warming, Sana can’t help the sob that escapes her lips. The love her parents have for her overwhelms her to such an extent, it’s difficult to fathom. Ten years of magazines on that shelf. Sana’s parents kept each and every one of them, even when she’d been unable to talk because of her busy schedule.

Sana’s bottom lip quivers as she tries to hold in her tears. She had no idea that a trip back home would end up in her crying _ this _ much. The exhaustion is kicking in again, having disappeared when she met Nayeon earlier. She sighs resignedly and chooses to change into her pyjamas to sleep. Sana manages to sift through her bag to find the set with the little energy she has left before she collapses against her bed.

Her mind is still wandering about, too far for her liking. Currently, she’s considering how she’ll be meeting Nayeon as well as her other friends. Sana really wants to meet up with them but she can’t help the sense of anxiousness from bubbling up in regards to what they see her as now. Would they have been updated with the news like her parents? Or would they have disregarded it all for the sake of the friendship they once shared? No, she needs to stop overthinking. Sana turns and pushes her face into her pillow.

She drifts off to sleep.

\--

One of the biggest things she loves about her parents is their gentle nature. They never push Sana when they know she has something to tell them, always letting her lead the conversation. To be the one who controls what needs to be shared.

And that’s what brings Sana to the current situation. She doesn’t really know how to go about her incident that made her flee from her career. She knows she can speak her heart out, but _ how _? She’s sighed at least five times in the past ten minutes. Surely, her parents’ agitation will be blasted in Sana’s face soon. She drums her fingers against their kitchen table, hoping it can fire her brain up to think of anything.

“There’s something I need to say. Well, to explain… I mean, I owe you an explanation as to why I came back.” Sana is already rambling, jumbled up words escaping her lips. Where had her planned out conversation disappeared to?

Sana’s mother rests her palm on top of Sana’s, reminding her to breathe. She draws in a deep breath and lets it out, feeling a tad bit more relaxed than she was a moment ago. It isn’t much, but it gives Sana the courage and the strength to speak. Her parents hang on to every word she says, faces showcasing a mix of feelings from sadness to rage.

She talks about everything that had conspired to bring Sana to where she is right now. Her acting career, her big hit, the people around her.

And, the rumours. Sana’s voice almost cracks as she reaches the summit of her explanation.

Rumours – most of them were fleeting, non-detrimental to her career. The people involved in them weren’t often high profile people in the industry. It didn’t hurt her, as much as the rumour did from the evening before the last. She isn’t really sure how it spread – things go around pretty fast, especially when Sana’s name is attached. It’s not really a shock that her name is in the media, she just feels caught by surprise about the outcome. Apparently, drinking alongside a high-shot CEO (who might be the richest person in the country) meant that she’s trying to marry them for her own gain; to take a stab at their earnings.

Generally, it would blow over in a few days with other news, but with the opposing side not doing much damage control, letting the industry speak on the incident and make their own judgements. Sana has a feeling that company is enjoying this spike of popularity with society’s focus on them. Really, there is no logical reason behind not denying their situation when truthfully, nothing existed between the two of them.

As a result of that one rumour, Sana’s life had turned into chaos. Too many paparazzi, too many news sites; all of them want an exclusive about the supposed gold digger side of her. Adding to that, her ‘friends’ seemed to disappear into thin air at this time of need, ignoring her pleas of help. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if one of them would choose to backstab by starting a crazy rumour. She should’ve been more careful about who she chose as her friends.

Her own agency had no solutions, so Sana took the jump and suggested to go back home for a little bit. In the instant that her agency had immediately agreed with her idea, Sana remembers feeling surprised – even shocked at the outcome. Yet, she hadn’t said anything to the staff. Instead, she packed a few bags in her car and had set her destination for her true home.

Sana finishes her elaborate explanation with a sigh of relief. Her shoulders sag from the tiredness of holding it on her own shoulders for such a lengthy period of time. Though, she’s immediately embraced by both of her parents, surrounding her with the love she deserves. Sana has now given them a reason for the two of them to coo over her; she’s not quite sure if she’s going to like the outcome of this situation.

(she knows she still will – Sana is the baby of the family after all)

“Oh, right. Do you know where Nayeon’s repair shop is? I need to give her my car to check up on.” Sana just needs to double-check the location. She’s aware of the previous Im Mechanics location, but maybe, it’s changed.

“Well, even though Nayeon runs it now, she’s kept it the same. It’s still behind the bakery.” Sana’s father clarifies for her.

“What? Nayeon runs it?” Sana is shocked by his words. Since when had that happened?

“It’s a family business sweetheart. If Nayeon doesn’t run it, who else will? I was talking to her just the other day and she was still looking over a lot of cars. I’m surprised she took yours in immediately. Her dad helps sometimes, so I guess there’s that. After passing the company over, he’s been mainly working on the sidelines.” He continues to explain.

Sana’s confusion over Nayeon’s actions increase as he talks about how busy she usually is. Why did she choose to go out of her way to help Sana out last night? She doesn’t really want to wrack her mind for a possible reason. Or maybe, she just doesn’t want to believe the reason in her mind could be correct.

Instead, Sana simply washes up her dishes and heads off to prepare for leaving.

It’s a short ten minute ride from her home to Nayeon’s workplace, but Sana still feels like she needs to grab something as a thank you for her. She drops by the bakery and picks up a few pastries and two iced chocolates. Sana also ignores the look of shock on the cashier’s face when she walks in. She’s not quite sure if it’s because she’s a familiar face or if it’s the popularity, but either way, she’d rather not linger around when she’d left purposely for a break.

She just reaches the mechanic when her phone is bombarded with messages. Sana almost drops her phone from the sudden onslaught of notifications but simply chooses to curse under her breath. She squints through the rapidly increasing number on her panel. What is this group chat she’s been thrown in and how did she join? Instead of names, there were only numbers there. But, they’re all screaming at Sana.

That is, until she sees Nayeon’s name.

It makes sense then.

Her group of friends created the group chat. Most of them have changed their numbers since she’s left, which is why their names aren’t popping up on the screen. Sana sighs in relief; it’s not a random scamming group chat. She drops in a hello in there before silencing her phone. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk to them, she needs to move her car inside the shop.

Nayeon pops her head out of the garage when Sana pulls in. She’s waved in and guided to the empty space beside the car she was working on. Sana almost stumbles out of her own car in a hurry. Can her heart ever settle down when she’s greeted with the sight of Nayeon in her overalls?

“Sorry I’m late. I got side-tracked. Are you on break soon?” Sana asks as she reaches Nayeon.

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary, really.” Nayeon teases, flustering Sana immediately. “You caught me at a good time. Just heading off to take a break.” She pulls out her ponytail, letting it flow over her shoulders.

Sana gulps – has to rip her eyes away from her once again. She clears her throat and looks away because Nayeon is shaking her heart so easily. She needs a distraction.

“Perfect. I brought food. As a thank you for last night.” Sana points to her car.

Before Nayeon can respond, there’s a snicker behind her and another person rolls out on a creeper. She’s been under the same car Nayeon was working on. Sana’s mouth hangs open when the girl stands up.

“Chou, you really laughing at me?” Nayeon crosses her arm as she looks at her co-worker.

“Sana’s been back for literally a night and she’s already buying you food as a _ thank you _ .” Tzuyu points out. “ _ As a thank you for last night. _” She imitates Sana. “I swear you look like you’re already dating.”

Nayeon’s cheeks quickly turn pink at Tzuyu’s assumption. Of course, her mind is travelling elsewhere.

“Ten years and you’re still the same.” Sana shakes her head at Tzuyu’s teasing tone. She wants to reach out and hug her friend but chooses to hang back, unsure if she’s crossing a line.

“And, you’ve changed.” Tzuyu crosses her arms.

Sana’s heart drops to the ground.

It’s exactly how she’s been imagining, but hearing it in person makes her world stop instead. The cracks in her confidence become a little bit bigger. Sana is barely holding on to what remains, fragments a smidge away from falling apart.

“Tzu–”

“Oh god, no! I didn’t mean it in a really bad way.” Tzuyu cuts off Nayeon as soon as Sana’s eyes well up with tears. She scrambles to apologise, wanting to justify her words. “You didn’t offer a hug like you always used to.”

There’s a pregnant pause.

A moment later, Nayeon bursts into laughter and Tzuyu turns red. Sana smiles but runs over to Tzuyu, leaning on her tip toes to hug her tightly. She loves how Tzuyu immediately wraps her arms around Sana’s waist, albeit loosely. Obviously, some things still stay the same.

“How come I never got a reaction like that?” Nayeon scoffs on the side, pretending to be upset.

“You were probably too grumpy. And you’re still being treated with a meal.” Tzuyu sighs.

“Wow, I’m really being exposed out here. Let me hug Sana – move out of the way.” Nayeon tries to shove Tzuyu away.

Sana can’t help the giggle as Tzuyu turns them around, trying to hide her behind Tzuyu’s body. Nayeon is consistently whining and Tzuyu is enjoying making her run around. Each time Nayeon reaches out her hand and fails, she tries to pout, wanting to melt Tzuyu’s resolve. It doesn’t work though.

But Sana’s always been too soft when it comes to Nayeon. She pulls away from Tzuyu’s arms and opens her own, smiling as Nayeon offers her a cheeky grin.

She should’ve sensed it as soon as that smile appeared on her face.

Nayeon leaves Sana hanging, throwing her arms around Tzuyu instead. She sticks out her tongue at Sana who only rolls her eyes at the incident.

She’s dead on the inside, though.

\--

“We’ll have a look at your car this afternoon and get it fixed as soon as we can. It might take some time because of all the rush.” Nayeon

“Yes, don’t worry. Nayeon will make sure it’s fit to drive in no time.” Tzuyu adds in.

Sana doesn’t miss seeing Nayeon’s elbow aim towards Tzuyu’s ribs. She raises an eyebrow at the duo, both turning to each other and sending silent glares. There’s a small smile playing on her lips as she watches them interact. It’s good to see them again – to see how they’re still the same, even though they’re a little bit older.

She’s curious how Tzuyu ended up joining Nayeon in this field when she’d actually wanted to be a public servant. Technically, a mechanic _ is _ also a public servant but it’s still far from what Tzuyu wanted to do before. Then again, ten years is a lot of time. Sana knows she has to catch up with everyone.

“Oy, you still day dream too?” Nayeon pushes a finger against Sana’s forehead.

Sana slaps her hand away and grumbles. Though, her heart stumbles when she hears Nayeon laugh moments later. Stuck between wanting to slap Nayeon or wanting to cover her face, Sana decides to walk away from her instead. She hears footsteps following her, knowing very well that it’s Nayeon and no one else.

“Sana, are you really going to walk home?” Nayeon calls out.

Oh. Sana pauses in her tracks. She’d forgotten that she had no car to travel back home. The embarrassment is just about to creep in.

“Let me drop you home.” Nayeon wraps her fingers around Sana’s wrist.

There are three choices, Sana believes. One is to pretend she never heard Nayeon and walk away to save her from being embarrassed. Two is to accept the offer of being driven home and possibly have to deal with an awkward ride back and be teased mercilessly by Nayeon. Three is to call her parents to pick her up instead.

“Nayeon!” A loud voice booms across the shop. Nayeon winces too, holding onto her ears.

Sana turns around to see Nayeon’s dad standing inside the garage with his arms crossed. Nayeon gulps in front of her, probably because she’s _ still _ largely terrified of his overwhelming posture. He walks towards them yet neither of the two can distinguish if he’s angry or not. There’s a frown on his face as he stands in front of the two before Sana notes the moment of recognition washing over his face.

“Sana? Is that you?” His eyes widen in surprise.

She has to hold in a laugh as Nayeon’s shoulders relax, pleased from not being scolded. Instead, Nayeon turns to face Sana with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Mr Im, it’s great to see you as always.” Sana greets. “Nayeon was just telling me all about how much you’ve been helping her out and inspiring her.”

Nayeon whips her head around to her so fast, Sana is visibly surprised. She motions the cutting of her throat but Sana sticks out her tongue at her. She’s not the only one who can joke around. Nayeon’s dad laughs at her words, already knowing Sana is teasing.

“No calling me Mr Im! What happened to Uncle Im? Mr Im makes me sound older than I am.” He shakes his head. “It’s nice to see you back here. Is there anything we can help you with?”

“I’m dealing with it dad. She brought her car in to be repaired. It’s been through a hell of a lot.” Nayeon points to the garage.

“Oh. Great job Nayeon. Are you going to drop Sana home? I’ll take over. Go on.” He pats Nayeon’s head as he walks away. “It was nice seeing you Sana! Drop by again soon, okay? Nayeon only gets this excited when you’re around.”

Sana basks in the glory of being able to witness Nayeon getting embarrassed by her dad. It didn’t even look like the past ten years had made any difference in their relationship. Nayeon is still teased endlessly by her dad, grown up or not.

“He never knows when to stop teasing.” Nayeon grumbles. She turns to Sana and squints, wagging a finger at her for what she said earlier. “And you too. Why are you only bullying me, yet sweet to everyone else?”

“Well, it’s just natural I guess.” Sana shrugs, letting Nayeon lead her to her car. Choice number two it is.

She comes off as confident, but Sana’s nervousness is hidden well within the walls of her façade. It comes in handy from her acting career, now that she considers it. Sana is quickly heading towards the same lifestyle she had before she left here ten years ago. She doesn’t quite know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing – just that this has been one of the happiest moments of her life compared to the past few months.

\--

When Nayeon drops her off back home, Sana just enters through the door when her mother points out the gesture. Sana rolls her eyes, because yes, she did tell her mother about her feelings for Nayeon before she chose to pursue her career but things weren’t the same. They’re now older and have significantly different lifestyles.

(or, Sana just keeps making excuses because really, it’s clear that the feelings still linger)

She chooses to pretend nothing is blooming between them. If she is to be honest, nothing really is. They’ve met twice. Feelings are subtly being laid out on the table but it can’t be made clear with just that.

Sana sighs heavily as she collapses against her bed. She closes her eyes for a moment when she remembers the group chat and her friends. She’d completely become distracted while she was with Nayeon and Tzuyu earlier.

She scrolls through the notifications, most of them welcoming her on her return. It turns out that the cashier at the bakery was Chaeyoung’s friend. The look of shock wasn’t because of her status as an actress, but rather, because she was a familiar face. Apparently Chaeyoung had been going off about her good friend Sana who became a popular actress and no one in college had believed her but this one girl.

As she reaches the end of her notifications, Sana almost freaks out when she notices Jihyo’s message. Apparently, they were all going out for dinner tonight. That gives her two hours to prepare herself before leaving, and she doesn’t even have a car. Her decision to send her car in today seems to be a terrible one.

Okay, maybe not.

Sana bolts up in her bed when her phone buzzes, a notification from Nayeon.

**[Nayeon 4:21pm]**  
** Get ready by 6pm. I’ll be picking you up.**  
** See you later :)**

She rolls her eyes at the message. Of course, Nayeon would be the one who wouldn’t let her say no to being driven around. Sana is about to reply to her when her phone buzzes again. God, this girl is going to be the death of her.

**[Nayeon 4:23pm]**  
** Even if you say you don’t want to…**

Her phone vibrates yet again but this time, it’s just Tzuyu. Sana scoffs at the difference in tone from the messages of the two girls. At least one had the audacity to ask nicely.

**[Tzuyu 4:23pm]**  
** Sana, did you need someone to pick you up?**  
** Dahyun and I can drive by later.**

She chooses to reply to Nayeon first because it would be nice to get that cheeky grin off her face that Sana knows she’d be sporting. Plus, it comes with the bonus of being able to tease her (again). How can she let such a chance escape her grasp?

**[Sana 4:24pm]**  
** I guess I can say no. Got a nicer message.**

**[Nayeon 4:25pm]**  
** Impossible. Who else would ask you?**

**[Sana 4:27pm**  
** Wow, rude! Now I’m really tempted**  
** to say yes to her… oh well. Bye Nay.**  
** Can’t help that Tzuyu’s offer is nicer.**

**[Nayeon 4:28pm]**  
** Tsk! Fine, I’ll ask properly. Can I**  
** take you to our dinner this**  
** evening?**

**[Sana 4:31pm]**  
** That sounds an awful lot like a date.**  
** Is there something you’re trying to**  
** tell me Nayeon? Hmmm? Seems so.**

**[Nayeon 4:32pm]**  
** So, what if I am?**

Sana doesn’t know how to reply. She’s not sure if Nayeon’s teasing her or sincerely asking but either way, it makes her nervous to answer. Maybe she shouldn’t have said no to Tzuyu so quickly. Perhaps, her list of regrets has just started. This being the first to join it. Can she call their messages playful banter? Or is that reading too much into this?

Hopefully, this won’t be her second regret.

**[Sana 4:40pm]**   
** Pick me up then. See you later x**

She cringes as she sends the text, screaming into a pillow to release her frustrations. Please, for the love of god, don’t let this be a mistake she’ll regret. She doesn’t know what will happen tonight or in the car ride, but Sana doesn’t have another place she can run to and hide.

\--

It takes Sana thirty minutes to find an outfit. Another thirty minutes to shower and do her skin preparation for makeup. And twenty minutes to get dressed. Even she’s surprised that she gets ready at six. Her mother has been shouting for her to come down for at least ten minutes because _ of course _ Nayeon comes early. She shouts back about her arrival but it doesn’t quell her mother’s consistent calls because there’s a knock on her door just as she hangs her bag on her shoulder.

“I’m ready Ma. Give me a second.” Sana groans as she pulls her door open.

Except, it’s not her mother.

Nayeon stands on the other end, offering another one of her cheeky smiles. She’s leaning against the frame of her door, arms crossed as she waits. Sana remains rooted in her spot. Is it possible for someone to be this beautiful no matter what they wear? Her hair is drawn up in twin braids, loosely tied at the end. The weather is hotter than usual, so it’s no surprise that Nayeon chose to wear a sundress, cherries printed across the material.

It’s such a crime that she looks so gorgeous. But it’s not a surprise that it leaves Sana breathless.

“You ready to go?” Nayeon tilts her head, pointing to the door.

“Whenever you are.” Sana bites the inside of her cheek as Nayeon offers her hand to hold.

There are thousands of curses she wants to spurt out because all this time later, it’s only Nayeon who would have the power to make her feel like she’s a teenager again. Only she would be able to render her speechless, to fluster her and tease her yet still get away with it. And that too, with a simple action like this. She fears for the wellbeing of her heart as it rapidly beats because of her touch.

But what was Sana expecting when she tangled herself up in Nayeon and her entirety.

\--

Nayeon keeps up the conversation for most if not almost all the duration to their drive to the restaurant Jihyo had picked. She’s no longer nervous about Nayeon, but rather, nervous about the reaction from everyone else when she walks in there.

“Do you think they’ll hate me?” Sana’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Beside her, Nayeon shoots her a look of absolute shock. “Are you seriously asking?”

When Sana doesn’t respond, Nayeon sighs softly. She didn’t want to voice her insecurity to ruin this fun of this evening. Another addition to her list of regrets, she notes.

She doesn’t really realise when they’ve parked but Nayeon has Sana’s hands in hers, directing her attention away. “Was this bothering you this whole time? Even when you met me? And Tzuyu? When you almost cried there because of what Tzuyu said… all of it?”

Sana nods meekly. It’s her biggest worry to be judged by these people who she treasures, regardless of how many years it’s been since they’ve met. The eight others will always be her truest friends and leaving, without contacting them is her biggest regret.

“Sana… there is no way any of us can ever hate you. There’s no reason to. There never will be a reason to. We know you for who you are and we love you for who you are. To us, you’re not the sensation of the world. To us, you’re Minatozaki Sana, who always has our backs.” Nayeon’s words comfort Sana like a well-needed hug.

“You’ve been doing such an amazing job out there, you know? We always knew you would be a star. From when we were teenagers, you always shone the brightest. Your career was made for you. All eight of us couldn’t be less proud of everything you’ve achieved since you stepped foot into that industry. Hell, the whole town is proud of you.” Nayeon continues to provide encouraging words.

“There’s nothing to be proud of. I haven’t done anything. The rumours have been so bad. I don’t know how anyone can look at me in the face and be so kind. How do they not see what everyone else sees?” Sana shakes her head in denial.

“You aren’t what those words make you out to be. This town knows you Sana. Do you think they’d believe something that comes out of a shabby news reporter’s mouth rather than you? The rumours don’t define who you are. You define who you are. You are your own person.” Nayeon successfully makes Sana cry, who’s overwhelmed with everything she’s just said.

Her tears are brushed away as quickly as they’re formed, Nayeon using the edge of her sleeve to dab at her tears.

“Oh, wait. Your makeup is coming off.” Nayeon tries to joke lightly, pointing to the light brown smudge on her sleeve.

Sana whines – half in tears, half laughing. What can Nayeon _ not _ do?

“Honestly, the only person who’s probably going to attack you is Momo because… well, she’s Momo. And maybe Mina. They missed you a lot.” Nayeon clarifies. She exits the car and walks around to Sana’s door, opening it for her. "You can do this Sana. I believe in you."

It takes Sana a moment to collect herself. As if she hadn’t just been crying her eyes out. Nayeon’s words float in her head and it settles her heart. She knows she’s going to be repeating them in her head all night, until she won’t need to. Taking a deep breath, Sana exits the car, taking Nayeon’s hand again when offered. She feels the light squeeze of reassurance from her and for a moment, just a mere moment, all of her anxiety disappears into thin air.

She focuses on the warmth radiating from Nayeon’s palm.

Her solace.

“You’ll be okay.” Nayeon reminds as they walk in.

Sana consistently reminds herself to focus on Nayeon when she spots the filled-up table at the back. Focus on her, her words, _ her hand _–

It feels like they’d only taken two steps. Sana is standing off the edge of the table, all chatting between her friends ceased. Their attention is on her solely.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

_ Five _–

The seven of them stand up immediately, all shouting at once. Some, wanting to hug her, others wanting to throw something at her head and squish her. Three girls hang back and let Sana be bombarded with questions and more questions.

Tzuyu is glad she met Sana earlier this morning.

Momo and Mina are the ones who want to throw something at her head and squish her at the same time, missing her far too much.

Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung smother her with their overwhelming curiosity.

And Nayeon? Nayeon stands there, holding onto Sana’s hand tightly; her tether.

\--

“Quit glaring.” Sana points her fork at Momo and Mina. The two of them are still sulking over Sana’s disappearance even though they’d already engulfed her in a thousand hugs and more. Momo had even _ kissed _ her on the cheek.

(the affection only ensued after both girls cried and made Sana cry too)

“Listen, our glaring won’t be stopping anytime soon.” Momo huffed. “Mina has been going off all year about your movies and wanting to go see you together and I’ve heard enough of it.”

“Together?” Sana looks between her two precious friends.

“Oh boy…” Dahyun sighs. “So much to catch you up on.”

“Dahyun and I are together, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung finally got their shit together, Momo and Mina are engaged since last year and Jihyo is also engaged. That too, with someone outside of our group circle. Minji, the economics teacher’s daughter.” Tzuyu doesn’t bother to let anyone explain.

There’s a series of outcries from the girls, not liking their thunder being stolen, even if it’s the youngest who blurted it out all at once.

It takes Sana at least five minutes to let it sink in.

A pang of sadness hits her heart. She’d missed out on all of this. Her friends dating and proposing. Three were on track to getting married. The other four dating within the circle. She didn’t hear about anything. They’d probably even tried and couldn’t get through, like her parents. The guilt over losing touch over the years skyrockets. Sana gnaws on her bottom lip as she absorbs it all.

But Nayeon’s hands are over hers in an instant and Sana turns to face her, relaxing as she’s welcomed by Nayeon’s gentle smile. Sana turns their hands over and fiddles with Nayeon’s fingers distractedly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to witness all of this.” Sana’s apology surprises everyone in the room.

“If we hear one more apology from your mouth, we’re going to sticky tape it.” Momo rolls her eyes.

“And, Tzuyu’s.” Jeongyeon adds, still butthurt about her relationship being outed so soon.

“Oh, shush. I saved you all time.” Tzuyu shoots down her words, choosing to steal a piece of chicken off Jeongyeon’s plate.

Jeongyeon’s flabbergasted face makes Sana laugh.

She’d missed this.

“Okay, I’m curious about all of your relationships and I think you’re all adorable, but Jihyo, how did you end up dating our economics teacher’s daughter?” Sana’s curiosity gets the better of her and she smiles when Jihyo turns red as the question is asked.

One by one, everyone explains how their relationship had formed. True to Tzuyu’s words, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung finally getting their shit together is the highlight of all relationships. Five years of constantly thinking the other doesn’t like them, kissing by accident, trying to erase its existence and then Jeongyeon having a jealous streak to _ finally _ confess that she likes Chaeyoung and not her cashier friend.

Sana shakes her head as the two of them argue over who liked who first. She rests her head against Nayeon’s shoulder on reflex, feeling a little bit tired. The seven of them immediately freeze and turn to face them. Tzuyu peeks over the table and raises her eyebrows.

“Hey, Mina – can you double check for me. Are they actually holding hands?” Tzuyu points out.

Instead of Mina alone, they all try to get a look at their hands.

“They’re holding hands.” Mina confirms.

“You guys seriously never let go of your hands since you walked in?” Jihyo’s mouth hangs open as she looks between the two of them.

“Did we say you look like you’re dating? Because you look like you’re dating.” Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue. Payback can be sweet.

Sana and Nayeon cover their ears as their friends throw in comments about them looking like a couple.

They _ definitely _ don’t.

\--

Even though Sana and Nayeon eventually stop holding hands, the teasing comments don’t end until they all leave to go back home. They also get teased about traveling together but really, their situation is different.

At least, that’s what Sana tries to say to justify herself.

She’s the one maintaining the conversation during the ride back to her home this time. Sana’s still feeling a high from meeting all of her friends and having a good time – a day ago, she hadn’t even thought that was possible.

But it makes sense in a way. Honestly, Sana thinks back to a quote she once read. Something about how the best kinds of friends are the ones you can catch up with even after not seeing them for a long time. It’s not awkward. It’s not fake. It’s more like they’re a big and happy family. And for Sana, these eight friends are definitely her family.

As Nayeon pulls into her driveway, a part of Sana isn’t quite ready for her to leave. Maybe it’s because she’s been with her so much in the past day alone. But, she’s also completely exhausted and burnt out from everything that happened today. It almost feels like she dropped her car to the mechanic shop a whole day ago.

Nayeon walks Sana to the door of her home too. Sana appreciates it. Appreciates everything about Nayeon, really. She went out of her way to work on her car and drive her around. She wishes she could express her gratitude in words. Instead, Sana opts to hug Nayeon tightly. She doesn’t want to let go if she wants to be honest. Nayeon’s whole being exudes a warmth that’s not only to do with temperature, but also shows off her sincerity and kind-heartedness as well as comfort.

“Thank you for being my chauffeur tonight.” Sana cheekily comments as she pulls back, laughing as Nayeon pouts in front of her. Yes, her heart is turning into a puddle as Nayeon continues to sulk about her words. “Okay, you were the best chauffeur I’ve ever had. Does that make it better for you?” She teases.

“Sanaaaa!” Nayeon whines, stomping her feet cutely.

Sana can’t help but coo over the sight.

And she can’t help let her heart lead her mind.

She leans forward and places a kiss on Nayeon’s right cheek.

“That’s my thank you. Good night Nay, let me know when you reach home.” Sana waves at Nayeon, who’s still frozen in her spot.

She giggles as she runs up the stairs to change. Sana loves this feeling of bliss, long forgotten in her chaotic schedule. She’d rather live a thousand and more days like this than deal with the feeling of loneliness that comes with her career.

When Sana returns downstairs, her parents are in the living room. She jumps on the couch and rests her head on her mother’s lap, ready to tell her about everything that conspired today. Both of her parents chuckle at her enthusiasm, glad to have her energy bouncing off the walls of their home. They listen carefully to everything Sana says; it sounds more like a story. And, by listening carefully, the two also watch the emotions play across her face.

When Nayeon’s name is mentioned, Sana has this massive grin on her face that’s not present when she talks about anyone else. They won’t say it, but they know it. And especially for Sana’s mother, who knows her daughter more than she knows herself. Who has seen her feelings for Nayeon evolve from crushing, to liking from her teenage years to college years. It was clear then when Sana talked about her endlessly. When she stayed up all night and went out of her way to stay on the phone with her. When she’d developed a sixth sense for Nayeon and her negative emotions. When she’d cried when Nayeon hurt her knee.

Seeing her then and seeing her now.

It’s a motherly intuition.

Now, all these years later, it’s safe for her to come to the conclusion she’d expected. The conclusion she knew would come to.

Sana is in love with Nayeon.

She just needed to see her again – to reunite and let her heart run free.

\--

Sana decides she’ll visit Nayeon every day until her car is ready to be picked up. It’s to see the car’s progress, of course.

So, the next day, Sana drops by the bakery again before she heads to the mechanic.

(she borrows her father’s car)

She smiles at the cashier this time, not wanting to come off as grumpy like yesterday. She also has an inkling the cashier probably thinks she’s weird because Sana orders twice as many things as she did the previous day. But that’s only to treat Nayeon, her father and Tzuyu.

Sana hums to herself as she parks her car, carrying out everything in her arms instead of checking who’s in for the day. She notices Tzuyu first, head inside the bonnet of Sana’s car. She looks adorable trying to figure out the problem, eventually tweaking something with a spanner before slamming the lid shut. Tzuyu is visibly shaken when she spots Sana but immediately drops her work and runs to her when she sees the goods in her hands.

“Boss, your girlfriend is here!” Tzuyu calls out. Sana squints at her friend and as she nears closer, she gains her revenge, shoving the heel of her shoe on top of Tzuyu’s feet. “Ouch! That hurt Sana.”

“You stop teasing me and Nayeon and I’ll be less violent.” Sana grumbles, swatting away Tzuyu’s hands. “They’re covered in grease Tzu, go wash them!”

“Sana? You’re here?” Nayeon’s voice is distant; Sana tries to follow it. She leaves Tzuyu’s snacks on the table in the garage and moves to seek Nayeon instead.

“I’m here. Where are you?” Sana walks aimlessly. Where the hell is this girl talking from?

“At the back. Come around the side.” Nayeon informs. Her voice is closer, so Sana assumes she’s heading in the right direction.

She does manage to find Nayeon. She’s busy under a car, working with things Sana’s never seen before. Yet, still, she pops her head out just to say hi. She slides in a mere moment later.

“Seeing you like this gives me a different perspective.” Nayeon comments as she continues her task. She’d just been looking at Sana upside down.

Sana rolls her eyes at the joke, sighing softly as her eyes remain on Nayeon. She’s still ever-so-fascinated by the way she works, how she moves her hands expertly. Even when she’d been working on Sana’s car in the middle of the night, her eyes had been on Nayeon’s hands.

She breaks away from her thoughts when she hears a pair of footsteps nearing.

“Watching her work, but not dating. Whatever you say Sana.” Tzuyu teases again. “And, waiting for her to finish. Totally couple goals. Keep it up.”

“Oh my god. I swear she’ll be the death of me.” Sana groans. “You take your damn snacks and pass it on to Uncle Im when you’re free. She’s never going to stop teasing me.”

As she leaves, she hears Nayeon’s chuckling from underneath the car. “She’ll get sick of it eventually.”

\--

Sana continues her daily visits, each day, her presence lengthening around the garage. She’s had to feed Nayeon once because of her greasy hands and consequently, she was teased endlessly by Tzuyu. She never lets go of a chance when it’s within her grasp.

She’s confirmed it officially.

The reason Sana comes to the garage isn’t for her car, it’s for Nayeon.

(but Nayeon doesn’t have to know that)

\--

“I bought you chocolate today.” Sana sits on the chair of Nayeon’s office.

“I wanted coffee.” Nayeon grumbles in disappointment.

“Stop being picky. They ran out of the coffee ones. I can’t always get you the same thing.” Sana justifies her action.

“Well, I guess at least you’re here. Probably would’ve had a crappy day otherwise.” Nayeon lets out a resigned sigh.

It’s a good thing she dives straight into her treat. She misses the way Sana’s cheeks turn pink at her words.

\--

“Nay, break.” Sana is towering over the car Nayeon is working on a minute before her break time. A towel is in her hand, ready to hand over.

“5 minutes.” Nayeon argues, trying to finish the last bit of her job.

“30 seconds.” Sana grows impatient, tapping her right foot against the tiles.

She’s about to begin counting down when Nayeon slides out on the creeper. She’s sporting a sheepish smile and Sana has half a mind to push her back under. Nayeon dusts off her clothes and in the process, smudges a line of grease against her cheek. As if working on autopilot, Sana dips an end of the towel in water and uses it to scrub the black streak off her face. She cradles Nayeon’s face carefully before dabbing away at the grease.

“You weren’t kidding when you said they were greasy.”

Sana jumps away from Nayeon when she hears Jeongyeon’s voice. She’s standing beside Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, both watching the two of them with a hint of a smirk on their lips. Sana slaps the towel against Nayeon’s thigh, who whines being on the end of the abuse.

“The three of you have ten seconds before I whip you with this towel too.” Sana glowers at the trio.

Later that evening, a photo of Sana and Nayeon spreads across the group chat. It comes with a simple caption: #dating #stop lying #we know it’s true.

Sana decides, she’ll kill Tzuyu later. And then Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung.

\--

Within the next two weeks, Sana’s car is ready to go. That means no more visiting Nayeon at work and more staying at home. Sana thinks she’s going to go crazy by the end of the day and she keeps complaining in the house.

(her parents know it’s all linked to Nayeon)

\--

It’s the following week on a weekend where Sana opens her front door to see Nayeon standing on the other side. She doesn’t know why she’s here and Sana is about to ask when Nayeon beats her to it.

“We’re going out for dinner. Meet you at 7, okay?” Nayeon waves at Sana and leaves before she can say a single word.

“Okay…” Sana replies to the empty spot in front of her.

“Sweetheart, why are you standing outside alone?” Her father calls out for her attention.

“Oh. Nayeon’s coming to pick me up for dinner. At 7.” Sana is still half in shock.

“Honey, I think Sana needs you.” He calls for his wife to help Sana out.

Sana’s mother appears in less than a minute, guiding Sana to her room. She’s there to sift through Sana’s outfits as she panics about what to wear. Sana wants to cry from the stress of dressing up well. Why is nothing looking appealing enough for her tonight?

“Sweetie, how about this one?” Sana’s mother pulls out a red dress from the back of her closet.

Her eyes immediately light up when she sees the dress and Sana hugs her mother out of excitement. Maybe she _ can _ get ready on time.

This time, Sana is ready before Nayeon comes and it’s something she wants to rub into her face when she arrives.

Whatever she wanted to say escapes Sana’s mind when Nayeon knocks on the door. Nayeon is standing there, gorgeous as always, holding a bouquet of lilacs. It’s not hard to notice that Nayeon is looking Sana up and down, astounded by Sana in her dress.

“You look beautiful.” Nayeon’s compliment is genuine, stirring her heart all over again. She guides Sana to her car and it reminds her of the first day she’d been taken to their friends’ dinner all over again.

Nayeon’s gentleness is evident as clear as day, seeming like she’s afraid of even touching Sana – like she’s made of glass.

“So, where are we off to?” Sana asks, looking towards Nayeon who’s driving with full concentration this evening. They weren’t traveling on a familiar route.

“It’s a surprise. Can’t tell you.” Nayeon shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention back to the road.

Twenty minutes later, Nayeon slows down near a marquee set up. The outside is decorated in fairy lights and hanging vines. Sana is still clueless as to what’s going on. Nayeon is by Sana’s door moments after parking, offering her arm for Sana to hold. She rests her own palm on top of Nayeon’s, but another palm is placed upon hers. Sana gives up and lets her rest her hand there.

“Tonight is about you. I want you to enjoy it.” Nayeon speaks softly. She opens the curtains to the marquee entrance and walks in.

It’s pitch dark.

Until, the lights are switched on.

Sana covers her mouth with her shaking hand as everyone cheers around her. Her eyes glance around the tent, noting down the presence of the guests, many nodding to her in acknowledgement. There’s a banner at the back and Sana immediately knows it’s either Nayeon’s or her friends’ doing.

_ We smile again cause you’re there. _

“Go on. This is for you.” Nayeon declares. “We as a town wanted to tell you what you mean to us. That we love you no matter what.”

Sana’s eyes water as she takes in the true meaning of the surprise. Nayeon laughs beside her, wiping away her tears. Before she can say anything to her though, she’s tapped on the shoulder and someone takes her attention away.

It’s a repetitive process from there on. Sana loses sight of Nayeon.

Is it an hour later, or two? Sana isn’t aware of the concept of time anymore. She’d met her friends earlier and given each of them a hug and thanked them endlessly for their support. To think that she believed she’d never be able to value the importance of friendship again.

“Sweetheart, there you are. We couldn’t get a hold of you all evening.” Sana’s father appears in front of Sana all of a sudden. Nayeon’s father is with him too.

“Thank you for organising all of this. I’m amazed by everything you guys did.” Sana looks around the tent again.

“Oh, it wasn’t us. We just invited the people. This whole idea was Nayeon’s. The decorating too.” Uncle Im continues explaining. “She organised everything over the past few days.”

Sana feels overwhelmed by the gesture. She can’t believe Nayeon hadn’t told her anything. Actually, she’s not that surprised. Nayeon was always good at keeping secrets. That’s why everyone trusted her the most.

“Thank you, Uncle Im. I’m going to look for her now.” Sana nods.

“Check by the bridge behind the marquee. I think it used to be your favourite spot.” Uncle Im informs.

True to his words, Sana spots Nayeon resting on the wooden frame of the bridge. She doesn’t think twice – she runs to Nayeon, throwing her arms around her. She feels Nayeon take a step back, probably to stabilise her footing. Sana doesn’t speak of it though. She hugs Nayeon as tightly as she can.

She pulls back a smidge, not leaving Nayeon’s embrace. Sana pinches her arm too, for good measure.

“How the hell did you manage to pull this off? And _ why _?” Sana growls. It’s not like she’s grateful. She’s feeling overwhelmed with the love from the community. It’s too much.

“Because it’s what you deserve. Plus, a whole lot more.” Nayeon laughs, tapping Sana’s nose.

Sana closes her eyes and sighs softly, resting her forehead against Nayeon’s.

“You compliment me too much. It’s enough.” Sana mutters, almost out of earshot.

“Nothing is enough. I’d spend every day complimenting you if it meant that you believed how amazing you are. You’re perfect the way that you are.” Nayeon confesses, pouring out the emotions in her heart. “You are the light in our lives, in my life. The star that shines no matter where it is. To keep you glimmering, it’s the least I can do.”

For the second time that evening, Sana’s eyes shine with brimming tears. She leans in closer, noses brushing. “You’d do that, every day?” Her heart is going to burst at this rate.

“For you, I’d do everything that I can.” Nayeon nods.

As she closes her eyes, letting the tears fall, Nayeon closes the gap between them. She kisses her with her entire heart. She kisses her, pouring the love of the years before. She kisses her with a love that’s incomparable. She kisses her and she watches Sana shine.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter!!


End file.
